The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar known botanically as a hybrid of Prunus and referred to hereinafter as ‘VSV-1’. The new invention was bred by the inventor at the Breeding Station in Krymsk, Russia.
The breeding program at the Breeding Station was established in 1966 and funded by the government of the former Soviet Union for the purpose of producing new and improved Prunus cultivars that propagate well, have one central stem, few branches, and serve well as rootstock that is compatible with peach and plum.
In 1966 the inventor crossed the female parent Prunus incana (not patented) with the male parent Prunus tomentosa (not patented), producing an induced hybridization in a cultivated area of Krymsk, Russia. The resulting seedlings were observed and evaluated for ten years. In 1977 the inventor selected ‘VSV-1’ from these seedlings. The new cultivar originated as a single plant and is the result of a hybrid cross between the Prunus incana (not patented) and Prunus tomentosa (not patented).
The closest comparison plants are the parent plants. The characteristics that distinguish the new cultivar from Prunus incana are increased vigor, larger fruit, larger leaves and ease of propagation. The characteristics that distinguish the new cultivar from Prunus tomentosa are narrow leaves, small fruit, presence of stipules and strength of propagation. The distinguishing characteristics that make this cultivar unique from all other existing varieties of Prunus known to the inventor are vigor, the ability to propagate well by stool beds, resistance to drought, cold and heat and the ability to serve well as rootstock that is compatible with peach and plum.
‘VSV-1’ was first asexually propagated in 1977 by the inventor at the Breeding Station in Krymsk, Russia. The method used was softwood cuttings in vitro. The distinguishing traits have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.